1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a temporomandibular joint balancing appliance and a method for using the same and, more particularly, to a temporomandibular joint balancing appliance, which eliminates a temporomandibular joint imbalance caused by an external impact, unilateral chewing, stress, etc., induces relaxation of muscles related to the temporomandibular joint, and activate circulation of cerebrospinal fluid, and a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TemporoMandibular Joint (TMJ) is a ginglymoarthrodial joint, referring to its dual compartment structure, which serves as a central axis of mouth opening and closing movements and mandibular movements. The TMJ makes a rotational movement and a gliding movement and plays a significant role in chewing and talking. The TMJ has an upper temporal bone and a lower jaw bone called a mandible.
The TMJ is an essential part of the body in which nine of 12 cranial nerves are extended and a large number of blood vessels, lymphatic vessels, and nerves are distributed. A TMJ imbalance is a cause of subluxation of the upper cervical spine and breaches the balance of muscles related to the TMJ, thereby causing a wide range of general syndromes including disorders in the central nervous system and the spine and joints, headache, dizziness, circulation disorders, otolaryngological disorders, urologic disorders, respiratory disorders, and growth disorders.
This TMJ imbalance is caused by an external impact, unilateral chewing, teeth grinding, stress, and a daily activity like saliva swallowing.
Therefore, the importance of the TMJ is increasing and the TMJ is under active study and research. Also, many TMJ protection appliances have been invented, such as a TMJ correction pad or mouthpiece, a correction device, etc.
Conventional technologies disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,762 entitled “Oral Appliance” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,257 entitled “Oral Appliance” are characterized in that a base portion for receiving the teeth of the upper and lower jaws is integrally formed to a uniform height. Thus they have limitations in eliminating a TMJ imbalance and do not take into account individuals' different TMJ imbalances. Hence, although the conventional technologies may protect the TMJ by inserting a cushioning device of a predetermined height between the teeth and thus mitigating an impact on the teeth, they do not eliminate a TMJ imbalance. Therefore, the effects of the conventional technologies are limited and are ineffective in solving TMJ imbalance-incurred problems. Moreover, the conventional oral appliances are designed such that it is impossible to eliminate individuals' different TMJ imbalances structurally.
In the conventional oral appliances, opposite sides for accepting molar teeth are thicker than a top side for accepting incisor teeth to mitigate an impact produced from the molar teeth part. This design makes the incisor teeth touch the base portion earlier than molar teeth, thus reducing the shock mitigation effect of the molar teeth part. Thus, the TMJ imbalance is difficult to overcome.
In addition, the conventional oral appliances have outer and inner flange portions along the base portion to prevent teeth misalignment and enhance fixation strength. However, the outer and inner flange portions regulate even natural teeth movements, thus causing severe teeth pain, when the oral appliances are worn. Especially, upper and lower channels are designed at the same level at the top side of the base portion, thus disturbing normal incisor occlusion and increasing pain.